Eternité
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus. Cela fait cinq ans que la communauté sorcière a été libérée. Harry Potter,celui qui l'a vaincu, est devenu un dieu vivant. Il a pour lui la jeunesse, la beauté,la richesse et l'Amour, avec la belle Hermione. Le Paradis? Pas vraiment.
1. Déchéance

_**Chapitre 1 : Déchéance**_

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans que Voldemort n'était plus. Harry l'avait tué lors de sa septième année.

A la mort de son Directeur, le très noble Albus Dumbledore, il s'était lancé à la recherche des Horcruxes afin de pouvoir essayer de le détruire. Il avait été accompagné dans sa quête par Hermione et Ron, ses amis de toujours, et ensemble, ils avaient réussi à trouver et anéantir les fragments de l'âme maudite du Lord Noir.

L'attaque avait été soudaine et avait embrasé toute l'Angleterre. Dans tous les pays, on voyait des sorciers affronter des mangemorts, des loups-garous, des vampires, des détraqueurs et autres créatures des Ténèbres. Mais la bataille la plus sanglante avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Nombreux sont les êtres chers qui périrent : Bill et Fleur Wesley, la douce Ginny et son frère Charlie, Nymphodora Tonks et Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonnagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Maugrey, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, les inséparables Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, et tant d'autres encore.

Deux mots prononcés en même temps, deux éclairs verts, puis plus rien. Voldemort n'était plus. Harry était libre.

Le pays resta en deuil pendant un mois, pour honorer la mémoire de tous ceux qui avaient combattu et qui avaient choisi le Bien et renoncé à la Facilité. Puis on recommença à reconstruire. Soi-même et le reste, car personne ne peut sortir indemne d'une telle guerre, où le sang coule à cause de son manque de pureté. Quelque chose est brisé, pour toujours.

Les noms de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger deviennent célèbres, celui de Harry Potter devient légendaire. On l'admire, on le vénère, il devient un dieu vivant.

Avec le prix qui va avec ; celui de son âme.

Une petite pluie fine tombait en ce mois de novembre. Les gens se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux ou se mettre à l'abri dans le café du coin. Une jeune femme marchait, sans se presser. Elle aimait marcher sous la pluie ; cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand elle sortait dans le jardin et qu'elle tournoyait sur elle même la bouche ouverte pour capturer les gouttes d'eau.

Elle dégageait beaucoup d'élégance et de force. Mais aussi de la tristesse ; une tristesse si profonde qu'elle prenait le dessus sur le reste. Hermione continua à marcher jusqu'à l'appartement où elle vivait. Elle le partageait avec Harry, avec qui elle était en couple depuis trois ans. Elle aurait du être heureuse, mais elle ne l'était pas.

Car elle avait assisté à la lente descente aux enfers de ses deux meilleurs amis depuis cinq ans. Ils s'étaient peu à peu enfoncés dans la déchéance : le sexe, l'alcool, la drogue. Rien n'était jamais trop dangereux, du moment qu'ils vibraient. Harry était devenu une idole ; dans ce monde où tout s'achetait, il était le seul à qui on prêtait. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il prenait tout simplement. Il en était peu à peu venu à l'idée que tout lui était du, car après tout, sans lui Voldemort ne serait pas mort. Quand à Ron, il profitait de son statut de héros de la guerre et partageait tout avec Harry : les doses de cocaïne, les femmes, les pires plans. Hermione elle, ne s'était pas perdue. Malgré la mort de ses parents lors d'une attaque surprise des mangemorts durant l'été, malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait vu et enduré, malgré les Impardonnables qu'elle avait du utiliser. Elle était partie en France durant deux années, pour faire des études sur l'Histoire de l'art moldu et sorcier. Elle était revenue, ayant été nommée Conservatrice en Chef du musée sorcier de Londres, le plus important d'Europe, et c'est là qu'elle avait vu à quel point ils étaient tombés bas. Elle avait retrouvé Harry ivre au point de vomir, Ron sur le point de mourir d'une overdose. Elle avait tout essayé pour les sortir du gouffre : la douceur, la colère, les menaces, les claques, les larmes. Et même s'ils lui promettaient qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, ils finissaient par replonger. Car elle avait fini par comprendre que cette vie leur plaisait ; ils aimaient cette vie de débauche, de luxure, de paresse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, puisqu'ils avaient tout d'un simple claquement de doigt. Elle ne savait plus combien de fois ils s'étaient déchirés à cause de ça. Combien de fois elle était partie en claquant la porte, combien de fois ils étaient venus la chercher, en lui disant que s'ils la perdait elle ils ne pourrait pas se relever, combien de fois elle avait pardonné et était revenue. Cette période avait été terrible pour elle. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'enfer qu'elle avait commencé à vivre en étant avec Harry.

Elle l'avait toujours aimé, dès l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard dans le train, en première année. Le jour où il lui avait dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois avait été le plus beau de sa vie. Elle avait cru en mourir de bonheur. Car elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle l'aimait comme on ne peut aimer qu'une fois. D'un amour qui vous consume et qui peut transcender votre vie… Ou la détruire. Elle avait naïvement pensé que leur amour lui permettrait de ramener Harry sur le droit chemin. Mais elle avait appris à ses dépens que non.

Car Harry n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes en sortant avec la jeune femme ; il continuait à rentrer chez eux complètement ivre à 5h00 du matin, à sniffer sa drogue en plein milieu du salon avec ses amis alors que sa filleule Espérance était dans la chambre d'à côté. Mais le pire était probablement de le trouver dans les toilettes en train de sauter une autre femme, alors qu'ils étaient les invités d'honneurs d'une soirée.

La première fois qu'il l'avait trompée, Hermione était partie sans avoir l'intention de revenir. Mais il l'avait retrouvée ; il était tombé à genoux et l'avait suppliée de lui pardonner en pleurant contre elle. Elle avait cédé et était revenue. Mais il avait recommencé une autre fois, et une autre fois et une autre fois. A chaque fois ils se disputaient jusqu'à se hurler dessus et se frapper. A chaque fois il la meurtrissait un peu plus. A chaque fois il demandait pardon, parce qu'elle était la seule, parce que sans elle il n'était plus rien, parce qu'ils s'aimaient trop et que sans l'autre ils mourraient. Du moins au début. Car à force de la voir toujours revenir et encaisser, il avait fini par croire qu'il avait le pouvoir. A la manière du bourreau avec sa victime. Si elle acceptait, alors pourquoi se priver. Il était peu à peu devenu distant, froid, dur. Mais tout cela disparaissait quand ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. C'est dans ces moments que Hermione comprenait pourquoi elle restait, pourquoi elle acceptait. Dans ces instants hors du temps, ils se donnaient totalement à l'autre, jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un, corps et âme ; Harry n'était plus l'être orgueilleux et supérieur qu'il était devenu quand il la tenait dans ses bras ; il l'aimait avec fougue, tendresse, passion, douceur, abandon. Il lui donnait ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il était de mieux. C'était si unique et intense que quand elle s'endormait enlacée à lui, elle pensait que tout changerait à son réveil. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, jamais.

Elle se sentait faible parce qu'elle était prisonnière d'un amour qui la brisait, sale à cause des humiliations de Harry et de ce qu'il était devenu, seule car Ron n'intervenait jamais pour l'aider, n'était plus là pour la consoler et ne s'intéressait plus qu'a lui. Mais surtout elle se sentait triste… tant de gens avaient combattu, tant de gens étaient morts et au final….ça.

Hermione pénétra dans son immeuble et prit l'ascenseur pour aller au dernier étage. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle réagit à peine à la quarantaine de personnes endormies qui s'y trouvaient, aux bouteilles d'alcool un peu partout, à la coke sur la table.

Elle était partie quelques jours à l'étranger pour donner une conférence sur les sorts guerriers du XVI siècle, et il semblait que Harry en avait profité pour prendre du bon temps. Elle posa sa valise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se figea net : Harry était en train de baiser farouchement sa dernière conquête. Hermione resta paralysée quelques minutes. Puis elle se recula doucement en tirant la porte et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte qu'elle vomissait le peu qu'elle avait mangé au petit déjeuner. Elle vomit jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre, et ne parvint à s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle n'avait plus rien que de la bile à recracher. Elle resta un moment la tête dans la cuvette, pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : elle était en larmes. Elle ouvrit les robinets et s'aspergea le visage.

Elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui jeter un Doloris. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry la tromper, ou qu'elle le découvrait, elle avait envie de mourir. De mourir et de tuer : la femme, lui, elle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout ; jamais Harry n'avait couché avec une autre femme dans leur lit.

Et là, une barrière céda en elle; il venait de détruire la seule raison qui la poussait à rester. En couchant avec cette putain, dans **LEUR **lit, ce lit où ils vivaient leurs seuls réels moments de bonheur, ces moments qui lui donnaient l'espoir de ne pas s'effondrer, il lui avait donné la force.

**C'était fini.**

Hermione se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Toute trace de chagrin, de douleur, de souffrance avait disparu. Elle sentait comme un torrent de lave se répandre dans ses veines ; elle se sentait revivre.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, droite, fière, la tête haute. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher et ouvrit violemment la porte. Harry se stoppa net et tourna la tête. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur d'un signe de la main. Elle empoigna alors la petite dinde blonde qu'il sautait par les cheveux, et la tira hors de la chambre sous ses hurlements et le regard halluciné de son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas à les suivre. Elle la traîna jusqu'au salon qui fut réveillé par les beuglements hystériques et la mit dehors, sans se préoccuper de sa nudité. Elle parcourut le salon des yeux et ils tombèrent sur Ron qui la regardait comme si elle était folle.

« Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je vous tolère. Vous allez sortir de ma maison et tout de suite » dit-elle d'une voix qui en fit beaucoup frémir.

Mais voyant que personne ne réagissait et que certains la regardaient même avec dédain ou pitié, elle laissa sa magie s'exprimer et renonça à la brider. Elle leva un bras en direction de dehors, et ses yeux devinrent noirs. La maison s'assombrit à l'image du temps de dehors qui s'était subitement détérioré et une tempête titanesque se déchaîna entre les murs. La pluie tomba avec violence, le tonnerre gronda, des éclairs zébrèrent le plafond. Les parasites se mirent à crier, terrifiés par la sauvagerie du phénomène. Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

Hermione avait l'impression de renaître. Cette tempête symbolisait l'état intérieur dans lequel elle était ; les éléments qui se déchaînaient représentaient sa colère, sa rancune, sa souffrance.

Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas : jamais ils n'avaient vu Hermione dans un tel état de rage. A part peut-être le jour du combat final. Ils essayèrent bien d'arrêter la tempête, mais en furent incapables ; c'était de la magie à l'état brut qui s'exprimait, et Hermione avait toujours été bien plus douée qu'eux.

La sorcière se calma peu à peu, et la pluie cessa de tomber, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le soleil pénétra dans la maison, montrant un appartement entièrement dévasté. Mais elle s'en fichait ; elle se sentait purifiée. Comme si l'eau l'avait lavée du mal qui la rongeait. Elle se sentait bien. Elle était très belle ; ses longs cheveux mouillés cascadaient dans son dos, ses vêtements lui collaient au corps et son visage était apaisé.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et Ron et plongea son regard brûlant dans le leur. Elle s'approcha du brun et lui mit une gifle retentissante.

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir Harry » lui cracha t'elle à la figure.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'agressivité de son ton. Jamais Hermione ne lui avait parlé ainsi, même dans leur pire dispute.

« C'est fini » dit –elle encore.

Elle le regarda pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, ainsi que Ron, car elle parlait aussi pour lui et tourna les talons.

« Si tu franchis le pas de cette porte, saches que tu ne reviendras pas » lança alors Harry.

Hermione le regarda et il crut voir de l'hésitation dans son regard, alors que c'était de l'incrédulité : il croyait qu'elle faisait une de ses crises ! Elle continua son chemin, mais il reprit la parole :

« Saches qu'on ne tourne pas le dos à Harry Potter sans en payer le prix. Réfléchis bien Hermione. Je suis prêt à te pardonner, alors fait le bon choix »

Hermione s'arrêta à nouveau. Pas d'hésitation, de doute ou de peur. Mais d'horreur. **Ses** mots, **ses** mots dans sa bouche à **lui**…

Elle se retourna et le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la premières fois. Harry vit de l'horreur dans le regard qu'elle posa sur lui, et il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Il sentit la peur, la peur de la perdre pour de bon.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu ressemblerais à Voldemort » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Et elle partit.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ce jour de novembre fut le dernier où Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter virent Hermione Granger vivante…..


	2. Prise de conscience

_**Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience **_

Un jour, puis deux passèrent. Puis une semaine, deux, trois. Puis un mois, deux, trois, huit.

**Elle n'était pas revenue.**

Harry était assis dans leur appartement plongé dans le noir, comme souvent ces derniers mois. Elle était partie : cette litanie tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'ils vivaient une de leurs nombreuses crises, et n'avait pas pris la situation au sérieux malgré ses mots et son regard, et même si une partie de lui crevait de peur. Il avait continué sa petite vie en attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle revienne. Au bout d'une semaine il avait commencé à se dire que c'était peut-être plus sérieux que d'habitude. Au bout de deux mois sans qu'elle n'ait pris contact avec qui que ce soit, Ron et lui commencèrent sérieusement à paniquer. Et quand ils en arrivèrent au cinquième mois sans elle, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :

**Elle était partie.**

Harry s'était alors lancé à sa recherche, désespéré : il alla à tous les endroits qu'elle fréquentait, rencontra tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver un indice. C'était comme si elle s'était envolée. Elle avait laissé toutes ses notes et des instructions extrêmement claires quand à la marche à suivre pour que le musée la remplace et que son successeur ne soit pas pris de cour. Personne ne savait où elle était. Le sorcier avait fait appel à toutes ses relations pour la retrouver, demandant même l'aide des aurors. Mais rien. Et il savait que si elle ne le désirait pas, personne ne la retrouverait. Elle était bien trop maligne.

Il avait peu à peu fait le vide autour de lui, s'était renfermé sur lui-même. La journée il la cherchait, la nuit il pensait à elle. Il n'était plus qu'un zombie ; il mangeait peu, ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler des autres. Il ne voulait plus de tous ces paradis artificiels qu'étaient les maîtresses, les drogues en tout genre, les sensations fortes. Il ne voulait qu'elle. A quoi cela lui servait de vivre si elle n'était plus là ? Il se sentait vide, inutile. Il aurait été prêt à vendre son âme ne serait-ce que pour la voir, même de loin. Il repensait aux moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, à ses sourires, ses baisers. Il repensait aussi aux larmes qu'elle avait versées parce qu'il l'avait trompée, à leurs disputes déchirantes, à tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Dans ces moments là, il se laissait tomber à terre et se repliait sur lui-même pour pleurer toute la nuit, ou se précipitait pour aller vomir. Et il avait beau savoir qu'il la rendait malheureuse, il avait beau savoir qu'elle serait mieux sans lui, il avait beau se haïr du mal qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir car elle était tout. Il l'aimait plus que la vie elle-même, il l'aimait à en crever. Ne pas pouvoir la voir, lui parler, c'était le condamner à mort. Alors il continuait encore et encore à la chercher.

**Car elle était partie et qu'il ne pouvait accepter.**


	3. Espoir

_**Chapitre 3 : Espoir**_

Le Ministère de la Magie ressemblait à une fourmilière en ce début d'après-midi. Des gens se précipitaient de toute part pour vaquer à leurs occupations, s'arrêtant pour discuter, donner un renseignement.

Une jeune femme marchait tranquillement ; elle portait un élégant dos nu en satin rouge, un tailleur noir et des chaussures à talons. Elle respirait la classe et le charme, ce qui ne laissa pas tout le monde indifférent. Elle déambulait dans l'immense hall principal, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle admira une fois de plus l'endroit, émerveillée par ce qu'il était devenu.

Le ministère avait été détruit lors de la guerre, ayant été l'un des principaux théâtres des affrontements. Le nouveau premier ministre avait alors décidé de le reconstruire, pour marquer un nouveau départ. Arthur Weasley avait été nommé ministre à l'unanimité par le gouvernement provisoire qui avait été mis en place à l'époque. Il avait en effet fait preuve d'une telle efficacité et pragmatisme quand aux décisions à prendre pour le pays dans les heures qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, qu'il avait été jugé le plus à même pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Il avait pris des décisions énergiques : les minorité telles que les centaures, les gobelins, les elfes de maison avaient acquis un statut égal à celui des sorciers et n'étaient plus parqués et traités comme des animaux. Il avait créé un ministère pour s'occuper des relations entre moldus et sorciers, quand l'un des deux mondes interférait avec l'autre. Il avait fait détruire Askaban et l'avait remplacé par des prisons de haute sécurité, gardées par l'élite des aurors. Il avait également mis en place un système de sécurité, en imitant les installations moldues (caméras, grille de sécurité, alarme…). Si le ministère était attaqué ou qu'une menace importante planait sur la communauté sorcière, un dispositif se déclenchait au niveau national pour prévenir la population et la mettre en sécurité.

Mais il avait surtout rendu hommage à tous ceux qui avaient péri. Les portraits animés de tous ceux morts au combat étaient accrochés sur les murs du ministère, pour que jamais personne n'oublie.

Hermione vit les portraits défiler et répondit au salut de chacun, s'arrêtant souvent pour discuter. Puis elle passa devant la partie consacrée aux membres du Phénix. Elle vit Tonks se chamailler avec son cousin Sirius qui avait été réhabilité et lavé de tous soupçons après sa mort et son compagnon Remus. Elle sourit tendrement devant Fleur et Bill qui étaient enlacés sur un banc. Elle salua Minerva McGonagall qui discutait avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil et ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse. Elle se dirigea alors vers le portrait le plus à droite. Elle sourit tristement ; elle porta une main à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le tableau d'une petite rouquine.

« Tu me manques tous les jours ma petite Ginny » dit Hermione d'une voix émue.

« Tu me manques aussi Mione » répondit la jeune fille avec douceur.

Elle discutèrent quelques instant puis Hermione s'en alla, saluant tout le monde au passage. Elle se dirigea vers les étages en prenant l'ascenseur et arriva finalement au bureau « publicité et marketing ». Elle toqua et une voix masculine lui dit d'entrer. Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'une tornade rousse miniature se jeta sur elle.

« Marraine ! Je suis trop contente de te voir » cria la petite Espérance.

Hermione la souleva dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin.

« Moi aussi ma petite fée. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué » répondit Hermione en l'embrassant.

« Papa il a dit qu'on viendrait te voir ce week-end. Mais il faut pas le dire, c'est un secret » continua la petite.

Elle babilla toute seule sous le regard attendrit de sa marraine.

« Espérance, tu veux bien laisser ta marraine tranquille » lança Drago amusé.

Hermione redéposa la petite à terre et alla à la rencontre de son père. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis heureux de te voir Mione. Mais également surpris. Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda t'il en la faisant s'asseoir.

« Le moment était venu » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il lui sourit gentiment, pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, tandis que la petite jouait avec son chat Ratatouille.

Eh oui, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy était devenus amis. Mais cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Tout avait commencé quand Hermione avait découvert que Ginny et Drago sortaient ensemble, en sixième année. Dire qu'elle était tombée de haut était un euphémisme. Elle était tout simplement tombée sur le cul. Et même si elle avait été réticente, elle avait accepté de laisser une chance au garçon. Elle avait vu ses yeux quand il les posait sur Ginny et avait compris qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Elle leur avait apporté son aide pour que leur relation reste secrète et quand tout avait été découvert, elle les avait défendus bec et ongle, affrontant frontalement Ron et Harry.

Ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, pour le bien et le bonheur de Ginny. Ils s'étaient découvert des affinités, des points communs, et des liens forts s'étaient peu à peu tissés. Ginny était tombée enceinte durant leur septième année à Drago et elle, et ils lui avaient demandé ensemble d'être la marraine du bébé, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Et c'est elle qui avait été le témoin de la jeune rousse quand ils s'étaient mariés, peu de temps avant la bataille.

Puis la rouquine avait été tuée au combat. Elle était en train d'affronter Lucius Malfoy, et ni Hermione ni Drago n'avait empêché le sortilège de la mort de la frapper dans le dos.

Le blond avait été anéanti, et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de la suivre avait été leur fille. Cette petite merveille qui était née la veille de la bataille et qui était son portrait craché : sa chevelure de feu, son caractère entier, sa bonne humeur, sa générosité. Elle avait néanmoins hérité des yeux de son père, montrant ainsi que le feu et la glace peuvent se mélanger pour donner quelque chose de pur. Sans l'aide et le soutien inconditionnel d'Hermione, il aurait probablement été incapable de continuer. Ils avait eu besoin de s'éloigner et était parti s'installer en France. La jeune femme qui y faisait ses études était restée à ses côtés, s'occupant de lui et d'Espérance avec patience et amour. Elle lui avait peu à peu redonné goût à la vie, l'avait encouragé quand il avait voulu entreprendre des études d'art, l'avait aidé dans l'éducation de la petite, l'avait consolé quand il faisait des cauchemars où il revoyait son père lui prendre sa douce Ginny, l'avait laissé pleuré dans ses bras quand cela était trop dur. Ils étaient devenus très intimes et s'aimaient sincèrement.

C'était d'ailleurs vers lui que Hermione s'était tournée quand elle avait quitté Harry. Quand il l'avait trouvée sur le pas de sa porte, trempée de la tête au pied, la détresse et le soulagement se mêlant sur son visage, il avait compris. Il s'était occupé d'elle comme elle l'avait fait. Il avait compris que l'éloignement était nécessaire et il lui avait donné les clés de l'une de ses propriétés. C'était une petite maison à la campagne, à l'écart mais pas isolée. Elle y était allée vivre et ils avaient pansé ses blessures ensemble. La journée il travaillait lui laissant Espérance, et le soir, ils rentraient les retrouver. Au contact de la petite, Hermione se sentait revivre ; elle était si candide, si exubérante. Son innocence, sa gentillesse agissaient comme un baume sur son âme meurtrie. Elles faisaient de longues balades à travers la forêt, lisaient des tas d'histoires, faisaient des gâteaux pour Drago. Elle voyait Espérance épanouie et cela lui suffisait pour être heureuse.

Hermione et Drago avaient fait en sorte que Harry ne puisse pas la retrouver. Il était venu voir le jeune homme, et connaissant leur relation, avait eu des soupçons quand il disait qu'il ignorait où elle était. Il l'avait fait suivre, mais n'avait jamais trouvé la jeune femme. Hermione avait protégé la maison et ses alentours de puissants sortilèges et incantations. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de se retrouver. Elle n'était pas encore prête ; elle avait besoin de temps pour se détacher de Harry et lui faire à nouveau face. Elle savait que quand ils se retrouveraient, il voudrait la récupérer. Elle devait être suffisamment forte pour dire non. Il devait comprendre que cette fois, si il la voulait, il devrait se battre et être digne d'elle, ce qu'il n'était plus, avait-elle fini par conclure.

Elle était assise sur le porche en train de lire, quand elle avait compris qu'elle était prête. Son regard avait admiré le paysage ; la nature était plus épanouie que jamais en ce mois chaud de juillet. Et d'un coup, cela s'était imposé à elle. Après huit mois, elle l'était enfin. Elle s'était levée et habillée, puis avait transplané à Londres. Elle avait déambulé dans le Londres moldu, puis s'était finalement rendue au Ministère pour aller voir Drago et Espérance.

« Que diriez-vous d'une glace jeune fille » demanda Hermione à sa filleule.

La petite se tourna vers son père et lui fit une petite moue adorale :

« S'il te plaît Papa ! **STP, STP, STP, STP** » sautilla-t-elle sur place.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et lança un faux regard de reproche à la sorcière.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est suffisamment excitée comme ça ? Tu veux en plus lui donner du sucre pour recharger ses batteries » lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione lui sourit et fit à son tour une petite moue

« S'il te plaît Drago ! **STP, STP, STP, STP** » imita t'elle en reproduisant la petite.

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déclara finalement :

« Bon aller, c'est d'accord »

« **SUPER **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Espérance.

Elle se mit à courir à gauche à droite pour ranger ses affaires, installa confortablement Ratatouille et récupéra son doudou. Elle alla dans les bras de son père, et ils sortirent pour aller dans les ascenseurs. Ils eurent la surprise de croiser Arthur dans le hall principal quand ils arrivèrent.

« Grand-père ! » se précipita la petite sorcière en herbe.

« Mais que vois-je ? Ma petite princesse ! » S'exclama le rouquin en lui tendant les bras.

Espérance se jeta sur lui et le serra de ses petits bras. Drago et Hermione les rejoignirent et le saluèrent.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Hermione. Tu nous manquais » dit le premier ministre en l'enlaçant.

« Vous me manquiez aussi Arthur » répondit Hermione en souriant.

Il eut le tact de ne pas lui poser de questions, ce dont elle fut soulagée. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, tandis que la petite rouquine discutait avec le tableau du premier ministre de 1545 à 1610, quand un bruit effroyable se fit entendre, figeant tout le monde sur place.

L'alarme venait d'être déclenchée, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Ministère était attaqué. Une voix se fit alors entendre :

« Ceci n'est pas un exercice, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Rendez-vous vers la sortie la plus proche dans le calme et dirigez-vous vers l'un des points de rassemblement… »

Une panique sans nom s'empara alors de la foule. Elle se dirigea vers les centaines de cheminées et s'engouffra dans les âtres pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette qui permettait d'aller d'un point à un autre.

Hermione attira tout de suite Espérance à elle, et Drago et elle la protégèrent de leurs corps, tentant de chercher ce qu'il se passait. Les gens arrivaient de toutes parts, sortant des étages. La petite serrait fébrilement le cou de la jeune femme, effrayée par cette soudaine et violente agitation. Ils virent Arthur s'éloigner vers un groupe d'aurors aux visages sombres et discuter avec. Il donna des ordres pour faire évacuer les lieux et revint vers eux, baguette en main ; Il était livide.

« Il faut que vous partiez immédiatement. Je vais vous faire escorter par deux aurors…. » Commença t'il.

« Nous serions plus utiles ici ! C'est la panique totale, il faut des effectifs pour aider les gens à transplaner » répondit Hermione.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe bon sang ?» demanda finalement Drago que la mine de son ex beau-père inquiétait.

Arthur se passa la main sur le visage et les regarda avec gravité.

« Lucius Malfoy vient de s'échapper du quartier de haute sécurité… » Commença t'il.

Hermione et Drago ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits sous le choc et resserrèrent instinctivement et d'un même geste leur étreinte sur Espérance.

« … Et il est ici ce moment même » conclu t'il, le visage sombre.


	4. Confrontation

_**Chapitre 4 : Confrontation**_

Hermione regarda Arthur, puis Espérance. Puis son regard se posa sur Drago, et elle y lut de la haine, une haine sans bornes. Et sachant parfaitement ce qui était en train de se produire chez le blond, elle décida de tout stopper.

« N'y pense même pas Drago…. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par la crainte.

« Il a tué ma femme. Je vais le tuer » répondit celui-ci les mâchoires crispées.

Son visage était fermé et animé d'une détermination qu'elle lui avait rarement vue. Mais si il était déterminé, ce n'était rien en comparaison d'elle.

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Tu vas aller mettre ta fille en sécurité et tu vas rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Je m'occupe de Lucius » répondit Hermione.

Ils se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Hermione utilisa alors les seuls arguments capables de le faire changer d'avis.

« Rappelle-toi de ta promesse Drago. Tu as promis à Ginny de prendre soin de votre enfant » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Le coeur du blond se brisa et il regarda Hermione avec une infinie tristesse.

« Et puis pense à moi. Je ne veux pas vous perdre Espérance et toi. Je ne pourrais pas survivre, pas cette fois » le supplia t'elle en désespoir de cause.

Des larmes de détresse se mirent à couler sur les joues de la brunette, et Drago sentit les larmes se mettre à couler aussi. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra, tandis qu'ils serraient tous deux la petite rousse. Finalement Hermione se détacha et les regarda avec un amour immense.

« Venge-là » dit simplement le blond en la regardant avec force.

« Je te le promets » répondit Hermione avec gravité.

Elle l'embrassa et embrassa ensuite Espérance.

« Va maintenant »lui dit-elle.

Drago acquiesça, et accompagnée de deux aurors, se dirigea vers les cheminées.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers Arthur qui donnait ses instructions aux aurors.

« Vous l'avez localisé ? » demanda t'elle.

« Il a ravagé le sixième et le cinquième étage. Fort heureusement il n'y avait plus personne. Il agit avec méthode, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose …» répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« ….Ou de quelqu'un » conclut Hermione pour lui.

Ils se regardèrent et ils surent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose :

« Il veut Drago et Espérance » dit Hermione en sentant la fureur s'emparer d'elle.

« Oui… » Répondit inutilement Arthur

« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps » lança Hermione plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Elle enleva alors la veste de son tailleur et ses chaussures et les balança dans un coin, puis sortit sa baguette.

« Hermione… » Commença le premier ministre qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux.

« Je m'en occupe Arthur. Va près des cheminées et aide les gens à évacuer » dit la jeune fille d'un ton autoritaire.

Le père Weasley allait répliquer fermement, mais elle le devança :

« Ne le prends pas mal Arthur, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix »

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui :

« Laisse-moi le faire… » Dit-elle alors dans un souffle. « Laisse-moi le faire pour Espérance, Drago et Ginny »

Arthur la regarda, profondément ému. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'en prie, fais bien attention à toi Hermione. Et pas de bêtises »

« Ce n'est pas mon genre » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Le sorcier donna des indications aux aurors pour qu'il soit à l'entière disposition de la jeune femme et qu'ils exécutent ses ordres.

Hermione regarda Arthur s'éloigner avec les deux sorciers chargés de sa protection. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près des cheminées et qu'il aide les gens évacuer. Elle savait qu'il pourrait s'échapper si elle perdait le contrôle, et cela la rassurait.

Elle se dirigea alors vers les aurors présents et donna des ordres au milieu du tumulte. Elle forma des groupes de trois et tout le monde fut affecté à un poste. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à rejoindre son affectation, quand un craquement effroyable se fit entendre. Hermione leva les yeux, et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le plafond se fissurer de toute part à une vitesse affolante. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que celui-ci s'effondra.

« **IMMOBILUS** » hurla t'elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Le plus grande partie des débris furent arrêtés dans leur chute, mais certains tombèrent néanmoins à terre dans un fracas assourdissant, notamment sur les côtés. Les gens encore présents se mirent à hurler, certains furent blessés. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit que malgré le puissant sortilège, une partie du hall avait été détruit. Elle était recouverte d'un fin manteau blanc, à cause de la poussière issue de l'effondrement. Celle-ci se dissipa peu à peu, et elle eut des sueurs froides en voyant les corps de quatre Aurors à terre. Elle avait suffisamment d'expérience à présent pour savoir détecter un Avada Kedavra, et c'était ce qui avait tué les quatre personnes à terre. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

« Lucius… » Cracha t'elle en le voyant avancer tranquillement.

Elle se tourna vers les Aurors présents, qui avaient tous leurs baguettes à la main, prêt à se battre :

« Occupez-vous des blessés et créez un champ de force pour nous isoler. Je me charge de lui » lança t'elle.

« Mais Mademoiselle Granger… » Commença une jeune auror.

« Maintenant » tonna t'elle.

Les Aurors s'exécutèrent et elle se retrouva seule. Son regard se posa alors sur le tableau de Ginny, des membres de l'Ordre et de tous les autres, qui regardaient la scène le visage grave. Puis elle regarda Lucius. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue ; il regardait les corps à terre, ceux des Aurors et des blessés, et il était…. Joyeux. Il semblait transporté de bonheur. Hermione sentit un torrent d'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines ; elle était prête.

« Mais que vois-je ? La petite sang-de-bourbe de Potter » lança Malfoy en la voyant approcher.

Il regarda aux alentours, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Mais je ne vois pas ce cher Drago. Il est sans doute bien trop occupé avec sa petite bâtarde de fille. Ce n'est pas grave, je les tuerai plus tard » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu ne les toucheras pas, je peux t'en faire le serment espèce de sale serpent » dit Hermione qui se sentait trembler.

Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, comme deux prédateurs sur le point de se battre, baguettes levées. On n'aurait pas su dire lequel des deux regards exprimait le plus de haine.

Lucius vit alors les tableaux des combattants et tomba sur celui de Ginny.

« Le Ministère de la magie est tombé bien bas pour honorer la mémoire d'immondices tels que cette putain de Weasley » dit-il d'un air dégoûté à Hermione.

« Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de dire espèce de pourriture. Pour ça et tout le reste » répondit Hermione qui avait atteint le point de non retour.

Ils lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps. Les deux furent d'une telle puissance qu'ils furent tout les deux propulsés à plusieurs dizaines de mètre l'un de l'autre. Hermione retomba lourdement contre un mur et entendit ses os craquer. Du sang coula de sa tête et dans sa bouche, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle se releva tandis que Lucius en faisait de même, et remarqua qu'un dôme transparent les entourait. Les Aurors avaient créé un champ de force pour les isoler, elle pouvait donc laisser libre cours à ce qui se déchaînait en elle, et ne se priva pas :

« Pense bien à dire bonjour de ma part l'autre face de serpent quand tu le rejoindras en Enfer » lui dit-elle démoniaque.

« Sale catin. Je te jures que l'Enfer te paraîtra doux quand j'en aurai fini avec toi » dit Lucius hors de lui.

« Nous allons voir cela »

Deux éclairs illuminèrent le dôme, et le duel commença.


	5. Te revoir enfin

_**Chapitre 5 : Te revoir enfin….**_

Harry poussa la porte du restaurant bondé et entra. Il chercha pendant quelques instants et repéra finalement sa table, aux têtes rousses qui s'y trouvait. Il s'avança d'un pas traînant, le dos légèrement voûté, la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, mais vu son apparence, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il portait des baskets qui avaient connues des jours meilleurs, un vieux jean et un t-shirt blanc bon marché qui cachaient à peine une maigreur alarmante. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais, ses ongles étaient rongés.

Mais le plus choquant et le plus triste était probablement son regard. Ce regard que toute joie avait déserté et surtout ses yeux, ses yeux émeraude qui n'étaient plus animés par aucune étincelle de vie. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le séduisant Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait. Son apparence extérieure n'était que le pâle reflet de ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. **Démoli**. Par les excès mais surtout par son absence à **elle**. En le voyant arriver, Mme Weasley se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Harry chéri ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

« Bonjour Molly. Moi aussi je suis content » répondit le brun d'une voix faible en lui faisant un de ses rares sourires et en l'enlaçant aussi.

Ron, Fred et George se levèrent également et vinrent l'enlacer. C'est Ron qui était venu le voir ce matin et qui l'avait taraudé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir manger avec lui, ses frères et sa mère. Il l'avait obligé à se lever, à se laver et s'habiller. Le rouquin avait fait un peu de rangement dans l'appartement, quelques courses.

Le départ d'Hermione avait aussi été un choc pour lui, et tout comme Harry, il en avait été profondément affecté, même si c'était loin d'être aussi destructeur que chez son meilleur ami. Il avait entamé une cure de désintoxication depuis deux mois et tenait le coup, soutenu par sa famille. Il avait remis de l'ordre dans sa vie, en avait rayé tous les parasites. Et il avait aussi fait le bilan, et ne ressentait plus que du dégoût pour lui même ; il avait abandonné sa famille, ses vrais amis, Hermione. Quand il pensait à sa meilleure amie, il avait envie de se frapper, d'hurler ; il l'avait laissé seule pour affronter la situation. Il ne l'avait pas soutenu quand elle en avait besoin, n'avait jamais fait face à Harry pour elle. Il avait essayé de la retrouver avec Harry, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était inutile. Rien ne pourrait faire revenir Hermione ; elle seule pouvait décider de leur laisser une dernière chance et de rentrer.

Il s'était effondré et avait demandé de l'aide, et se relevait petit à petit depuis. Et quand il se sentait sur le point de craquer, il regardait la petite photo qu'il avait sur lui en permanence : c'était une photo de lui et d'Hermione version sorcier, qui avait été prise après la fin de la guerre. C'était lors de la remise des diplômes des ASPICS. Elle le regardait et il voyait beaucoup de tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle se penchait à son oreille et lui soufflait un « Je suis fière de toi Ronald » ému. Il voulait à nouveau qu'elle soit fière de lui, et c'était ça qui le faisait avancer. Il tentait d'aider Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il passait souvent du temps avec lui, bataillait pour lui faire prendre l'air, s'en occuper.

Le brun se laissait complètement couler, n'avait plus goût à rien, et cela devenait vraiment alarmant. Alors il avait décidé d'organiser ce petit dîner. Il avait fait venir les jumeaux et sa mère, celle-ci se rongeant les sangs à cause du sorcier qu'elle considérait comme un de ses enfants. Molly était encore l'une des rares personnes que Harry écoutait et il savait que la voir ferait du bien à son ami.

« Viens vite t'installer mon petit, viens » dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Elle le fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit les choses en main. Elle commanda à manger pour tout le monde et fut aux petits soins pour lui. Les quatre Weasley sourirent en voyant Harry manger tous ses plats, même si cela était un peu difficile. Harry rencontra le regard de Ron et lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier. Ron lui rendit son sourire et le dîner se passa tranquillement.

Cependant, cette quiétude fut brusquement interrompue quand un écran apparut dans les airs. Les conversations cessèrent brusquement, l'attention de tout le monde fixée sur l'écran qui montrait le hall du Ministère en pleine panique générale. Le dispositif de sécurité mis en place par Arthur au début de son mandat s'était déclenché et partout dans le pays, les sorciers savaient que le Ministère était attaqué et qu'il fallait être sur ses gardes.

« Merlin ! Arthur, Percy !! » S'horrifia immédiatement Molly en pensant à son mari et son fils qui y étaient en ce moment même.

Ron se leva pour aller vers sa mère qui était devenue toute blanche et les jumeaux aussi, tandis qu'Harry lui servait un verre d'eau.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman. Papa et Percy sont sûrement à l'abri, protégés par des aurors » dit Fred pour la réconforter.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Percy Weasley entra accompagné par trois aurors.

« Percy ! » cria Molly en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Percy serra ses frères et Harry dans ses bras, avant de leur expliquer la situation.

« Mais comment Malfoy a pu s'échapper de sa cellule ? C'est l'une des mieux protégées au monde ! » S'exclama Fred.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est dangereux et qu'il faut à tout prix l'arrêter. Papa m'a envoyé chercher de l'aide, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi » répondit le fils Weasley.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna pour en chercher l'origine et vit Harry qui fixait l'écran les yeux grand ouvert. Il avait la main en sang, alors que des morceaux de verre s'étaient nichés dans sa chair mais ne semblait absolument pas s'en rendre compte ou le sentir. Les Weasley regardèrent à leur tour l'écran et comprirent pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

L'image montrait l'effondrement du plafond. Elle montrait la poussière, les cris, la panique qui montait encore d'un cran. Elle montrait les blessés, puis les corps de quatre personnes. Elle montrait Lucius Malfoy qui avançait, un air épanoui sur le visage à la vision des cadavres. Mais elle montrait surtout une jeune femme, celle qui avait prononcé le sortilège qui avait pu empêcher l'effondrement total du plafond et avait ainsi limité grandement les dégâts. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et la veste de son tailleur. Elle était recouverte d'une couche de poussière blanche, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être magnifique, du moins aux yeux de Harry.

Harry sentit comme une force titanesque se répandre en lui. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine avec violence, comme s'il recommençait à battre, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme pour voir encore plus. Et ses yeux ; ses yeux se mirent à briller, à brûler tandis qu'il **la** regardait. Une flamme les ranima, les illuminant d'un éclat presque surnaturel. Jamais le vert émeraude n'avait été aussi intense. Il **la** regarda, **la** détailla, se **l'**appropria. Il **la** regarda faire face à Malfoy sans la moindre peur dans le regard. Merlin qu'elle était belle !

**Elle** était à lui et uniquement à lui. **Elle** était là

**Elle était revenue**.

Harry s'approcha et toucha son visage sur l'écran. Il ferma les yeux ; il pouvait presque sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. **Indescriptible**. La revoir était indescriptible. Savoir qu'elle était près de lui était indescriptible. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et put enfin prononcer son nom sans avoir l'impression de mourir, parce qu'elle n'était pas là :

«Hermione… »


	6. Duel

_**Chapitre 6 : Duel**_

« _Vipera mortem _» cria Hermione.

Les serpents qui l'avaient encerclés prirent feu et disparurent. Elle évita deux sortilèges de Lucius, mais ne put éviter le troisième et vola à travers les airs avant de s'écraser parmi les débris. Elle poussa un cri à cause de son dos meurtri, mais se mit tout de suite à l'abri. Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour s'éclaircir les idées et rendre la douleur moins présente. Elle avait de nombreuses blessures, certaines de simples coupures et entailles, d'autres plus profondes.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour repérer Lucius. Elle s'accroupit, roula au sol et lança un puissant :

« _Cerclo fuego _»

Aussitôt, Lucius se retrouva entouré d'un rideau de feu de plusieurs mètres de haut. Elle l'entendit hurler tandis qu'il était brûlé. Il trouva le contre sort et lui lança un regard meurtrier et haineux.

« _Avada Kedavra_ » beugla t'il comme un dément

« _Protego_ » dit Hermione.

Le sort fut dévié de justesse et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Malfoy poussa un cri de frustration et attaqua la lionne avec encore plus de hargne. Il ne cessait de faire pleuvoir des sorts sur elle, mais elle arrivait à les dévier à chaque fois.

« _Sanguinare arsenicaux_ » lança t'il.

Hermione ne put dévier le sort et le prit en pleine poitrine. Elle eut tout juste le temps de prononcer le contre sort, pour empêcher son sang d'être empoisonné à l'arsenic. Cependant, une infime dose de poison avait réussi à la contaminer, elle le sentait, et elle savait que cela allait l'affaiblir.

« _Glaciare emuro corpus_ » jeta t'elle en informulé.

Lucius sentit son corps se raidir comme s'il était de glace, ses muscles et ses veines se durcir, son sang se figer. Il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du sortilège, non sans séquelles, mais fut propulsé à son tour dans les airs quand il reçu le sortilège « coup de poing » d'Hermione et tomba à terre, sonné. Les deux duellistes battirent en retraite et reprirent leur esprit avant d'entamer le prochain round.

Cela allait faire trois quarts d'heure qu'ils s'affrontaient et le duel était apocalyptique. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intact dans la zone délimitée par le champ de force. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Même si elle avait à présent un niveau équivalent à celui de Lucius, y compris en magie noire, Hermione arrivait tout juste à lui faire face. Elle avait pour elle la jeunesse et une meilleure réactivité, mais le mangemort avait pour lui l'expérience et un désir de vengeance sans bornes. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus dangereux, était le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas et avait bien l'intention de faire le plus de dégâts possibles avant d'y rester. Ce qui expliquait que ses sortilèges soient aussi puissants ; ils étaient guidés par la haine la plus primitive qui soit et étaient dévastateurs.

Hermione était dans un sale état ; ses vêtements étaient déchirés, de nombreuses traces de sang sillonnaient la poussière dont elle était recouverte. Elle avait plusieurs os cassés à différents endroits, des brûlures, des plaies ouvertes et qui s'infectaient. Mais elle s'en foutait ; la douleur passait au second plan. Elle la refoulait dans un coin de sa tête. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de neutraliser Malfoy une bonne fois pour toutes. Car vu comme allait les choses, elle présentait que l'un d'eux ne se relèverait pas. Et pour tout avouer, elle ne savait pas du tout si cela serait lui ou elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle élabora une incantation dans sa tête, afin de bloquer temporairement la magie de Lucius. Elle tissa ensuite des fils invisibles autour de lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger comme s'il était dans un cocon. Le mécanisme se mettrait en marche dès qu'il prononcerait un sort, et elle pourrait enfin le neutraliser.

Cependant, Lucius qui savait ce qu'elle projetait, avait appliqué les contre-sorts. Il avait profité du fait qu'elle ait baissé ses protections mentales pour concentrer sa magie sur lui et était entré dans sa tête afin d'anticiper ses actions.

C'est pourquoi il se leva. Il lança un sortilège que Hermione dévia et fit semblant d'être pris dans un étau invisible. Hermione s'avança vers lui avec prudence, se méfiant de ce sale serpent. Elle n'était pas sûre que tout ait bien marché ; l'arsenic qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans son sang commençait à faire son effet, et elle se sentait faiblir. Elle craignait que sa magie soit aussi affectée.

Hermione sut une demi seconde avant qu'il ne la désarme en voyant les doigts de Lucius bouger, que son sort n'avait pas marché et qu'elle allait passer un sale moment.

Lucius récupéra sa baguette et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux à l'aide d'un « _Imperium_ » particulièrement agressif.

Il la toisa, et sentit un profond sentiment de victoire l'envahir. Il s'accroupit devant elle et prit son menton délicat dans une main. Le regard de mépris et de haine pure qu'elle lui lança lui arracha un sourire :

« Je sens que je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à jouer avec toi, ma jolie sang-de-bourbe » lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui cracha à la figure et le regarda avec encore plus de haine. Lucius la gifla violemment ouvrant sa lèvre inférieure, et se releva son sourire ayant disparu.

« Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même ce sale Potter ne pourra pas te reconnaître »

Il tourna autour d'elle, semblant réfléchir.

« Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah, oui ça me revient ! »

Un éclair noir éclaira le dôme, et un hurlement inhumain retentit, glaçant le sang de tous les gens présents, et réchauffant celui de Lucius.

Le premier hurlement d'une longue liste.


	7. Court Harry, court

_**Chapitre 7 : Court Harry, court…..**_

Harry courait à travers la foule de Londres. Il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Il courait parce qu'il devait la rejoindre. Il courait parce qu'il devait la protéger. Il courait parce qu'elle devait savoir. Il courait parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle avait peur. Il courait parce qu'il voulait d'autres baisers, d'autres sourires, d'autres matins.

Il courait pour rester en vie. Il courait pour ne pas la perdre encore une fois. Il courait pour qu'elle vive et que sa vie à lui ait une raison d'être.

Il courait parce qu'il l'aimait.

Ron, Percy et les jumeaux étaient derrière lui, il le savait. Mais soudain, il sentit une douleur atroce le traverser et s'effondra à terre. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice qui brillait et qui le brûlait.

« Hermione » gémit-il en se tordant de douleur.

« Harry ! » cria Ron en se précipitant vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, totalement paniqué. Les seules fois où il l'avait vu s'effondrer ainsi, c'est quand Voldemort essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Le brun se tenait la tête des deux mains, des larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses. Et il ne cessait de répéter « Hermione, Hermione… »

« Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ???? » demanda Fred lui aussi paniqué.

Harry se mit sur les genoux et s'effondra sur Ron. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et y parvint difficilement.

« C'est Hermione….. Lucius…. Lucius la torture avec le « _Doloris_ »….Elle a mal, elle souffre, il faut y aller….Vite » parvint-il à expliquer d'une voix hachée.

C'était comme s'il assistait à la scène en direct : il voyait Hermione se tordre de douleur, des entailles recouvrir son corps meurtri et le sang se mettre à couler, ses yeux injectés de sang se révulser, ses longs cheveux collés par le sang, la sueur, la poussière, ses hurlements d'agonie, ses larmes. Ils étaient reliés et il ressentait avec la même intensité la souffrance de sa lionne. Il avait mal, mais parce que **elle** avait mal. En cet instant, il voulait non pas tuer, mais **détruire** Lucius Malfoy de lui faire subir ça.

« Harry… Harry…» l'entendit-elle l'appeler entre deux Impardonnables.

Il avait l'impression de disparaître. Il ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il préférait mourir que de la voir souffrir. Il préférait subir l'Enfer pour l'Eternité que d'assister à ce à quoi il assistait.

Fred et George l'aidèrent à se relever et le soutinrent un petit moment. Harry respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se remettre du sort.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller » dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

Ils se remirent alors à courir pour atteindre le Ministère. Harry était terrassé par la douleur mais c'était quand même lui qui courait le plus vite. Il fallait qu'il la rejoigne, il le fallait !

« Hermione…. J'arrive ma lionne, j'arrive… »


	8. Destruction

_**Chapitre 8 : Destruction **_

Hermione ne criait plus. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Sa voix était cassée d'avoir tant hurlé. Elle ne savait plus combien de sortilèges de torture Lucius lui avait fait subir. En fait, elle ne savait plus grand chose. Elle sentait que son corps était brisé en mille morceaux. Elle avait déjà reçu des _Endoloris_, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi destructeurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé rencontrer un jour une personne aussi remplie de haine et de violence. Malfoy était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et cela se reflétait dans les sorts qu'il lui jetait. Elle avait dépassé le simple stade de la douleur. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire l'état dans lequel elle était ; son état extérieur était catastrophique, mais à l'intérieur, c'était pire. Ses organes vitaux étaient pour la plupart partiellement détruits, des veines avaient éclaté, ses poumons étaient dans un sale état, et son cœur était sur le point de la lâcher.

**Détruite. Elle était détruite. Son corps était un champ de ruines.**

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Malfoy se battre avec trois Aurors en même temps. Voyant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme, les Aurors qui maintenaient le champ de force en place l'avaient rompu pour la secourir. Et ils affrontaient à présent Lucius Malfoy, plus déchaîné et meurtrier que jamais. Hermione vit un corps, puis deux, puis trois tomber à terre et sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Elle vit Lucius s'approcher, la baguette levée, le visage démoniaque.

Le Diable, il était le Diable incarné dans un homme.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Arthur était en sécurité. Drago et Espérance étaient en sécurité. C'était le plus important.

Lucius leva sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de la mort, quand une voix tremblante que la sorcière aurait pu reconnaître entre mille se fit entendre. Elle sentit l'effroi la prendre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur :

« **Papa** ……. **Papa**…….**Papa** » cria Espérance.

Elle avança au milieu des ruines, le visage ravagé par les larmes, tenant fébrilement son doudou contre elle. Sa petite robe jaune était parsemée de tâches de sang par endroit, elle était légèrement blessée à la tête et portait des égratignures sur les bras, les jambes et le visage. A cause de la folie ambiante, elle avait été séparée de son père. Elle avait tenté de le retrouver, mais elle avait été blessée lors de la chute du plafond et s'était évanouie.

Elle continua d'avancer vers Hermione et Lucius, en appelant Drago. Hermione leva les yeux vers Lucius et vit qu'il avait été comme statufié. Elle vit son regard passer par différentes expressions, et quand finalement la haine la plus virulente se peignit sur son visage, elle comprit comment il avait fait pour s'échapper de l'une des cellules les plus sécurisées au monde. Il voulait Espérance. Il voulait la tuer, la détruire, l'anéantir. C'était devenu une idée fixe, une obsession qui lui avait dévoré l'âme et l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années. Comme Sirius en son temps. Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux, un sentiment de justice. C'était juste un fait, une évidence, une obsession.

Il voulait tuer cette enfant qui avait salie son nom, cette bâtarde dont la mère avait détournée Drago des siens. Mais il voulait surtout faire souffrir son fils. Il savait que pour briser Drago, il lui suffisait seulement de tuer cette petite chose avec son doudou, dernier témoignage de son amour traître avec la fille Weasley.

C'est pourquoi il s'approcha, abandonnant momentanément Hermione. La sorcière essaya de le retenir, mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle parvint à peine à bouger un bras. Elle sentit des larmes non plus de douleur, mais d'impuissance couler. Tout, mais pas Espérance. Pas Espérance. Elle était bien trop pure pour mourir. Elle avait encore trop à vivre, à découvrir, à ressentir.

Espérance vit s'avancer vers elle le Monsieur avec sa grande robe noire. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son papa. Et les mêmes yeux. Mais les siens étaient froids, alors que ceux de son papa, ils étaient beaux et avaient plein de paillettes. C'est pourquoi elle se recula à mesure qu'il avançait.

Un sentiment de révolte s'empara de Hermione ; elle aussi avait promis à Ginny de veiller sur sa fille, et elle avait toujours tenu ses promesses. C'est pourquoi elle alla puiser au plus profond d'elle-même, faisant appel à sa magie la plus enfouie, la plus cachée, et la plus forte. Elle focalisa toutes ses pensées sur Espérance, et l'entoura d'un bouclier protecteur. Lucius était tellement aveuglé par son désir de vengeance qu'il pensa que c'était la propre magie de la petite qui se mettait en marche. Mais soyons réalistes, que peut la magie d'une gamine de cinq ans face à celle d'un Mangemort ?

Lucius lança un premier _Avada Kedavra_, mais celui-ci ricocha sur le bouclier sans l'endommager. Espérance tremblait de tous ses membres, elle était terrifiée. C'est alors qu'elle vit sa marraine allongée par terre.

« **Hermione **!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » cria t'elle.

Elle voulut aller vers elle, mais une voix retentit dans sa tête. C'était la voix douce de sa marraine, elle le savait :

« Ne bouge surtout pas ma petite fée. Reste où tu es. Ton père va bientôt venir te chercher »

Espérance hocha la tête et se tint tranquille, même si elle continuait de trembler. Hermione lui envoya des ondes de chaleur et de douceur pour la réconforter.

Lucius commença alors à bombarder la petite de différents sortilèges, dans le but de briser le bouclier. Hermione ordonna à Espérance de ne pas paniquer ; elle lui demanda de lui raconter une histoire pour tenter de lui faire oublier l'horreur de la situation. La sorcière était concentrée au maximum ; les sortilèges de Lucius étaient puissants et même si elle faisait appel à une magie ancestrale, elle était extrêmement faible et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« _Avada Kedavra _» lança pour la deuxième fois Lucius.

Cette fois ci, le bouclier se craquela, mais ne céda toujours pas. Hermione perdit le contact mental avec sa filleule tandis que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il rata un, puis deux, puis trois battements, mais recommença finalement à pulser faiblement. C'était comme si les sorts que le bouclier absorbait étaient répercutés sur son propre corps. Elle vit son Espérance recroquevillée à terre, comme quand elle était bébé, pleurer en serrant son petit nounours dans ses bras. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Pas Espérance…. Pas Espérance.

Hermione essaya de bouger, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle recommença encore, et encore, et encore, sans jamais se déconcentrer pour maintenir le bouclier, et parvint à se mettre sur le dos. **Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, il le fallait**. Elle rampa jusqu'à un monticule de débris le corps déchiré de part en part, et sans savoir où elle puisait la force nécessaire , se leva pour tenir debout, centimètre par centimètre.

« **Espérance** !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla alors une voix.

« **PAPA** ! »

Drago arriva, accompagné d'Arthur. Hermione ne pu tenir plus longtemps et le bouclier disparut. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux arrivèrent au même instant. Drago croisa le regard de son père et su ce qui allait se passer.

« **AVADA KEDAVRA** » crièrent en même temps les deux hommes.

Deux jets verts sortirent des baguettes : l'un alla vers Lucius et l'autre vers Espérance.

Hermione avait l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti : elle entendit le hurlement de Drago qui se précipitait sur sa fille mais qui n'aurait jamais le temps d'y arriver.

Elle savait que si Espérance mourait, Drago ne pourrait pas survivre. Il serait anéanti. Alors elle se laissa envahir par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ces deux êtres, par celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Ginny, pour les Weasley, pour Ron et pour Harry. L'amour qui depuis le début était la clé de tout.

Elle posa son regard sur son Espérance, sur cette petite étoile qui devait continuer à illuminer la vie des autres comme elle avait illuminé la sienne, sur cette petite fille qui portait si bien son nom et qui lui avait redonné l'espoir. Elle laissa tout cela l'habiter et prononça les trois petits mots qui lui permettraient de vivre :

« **ACCIO AVADA KEDAVRA** » dit-elle en tendant son bras.

Le sort dévia de sa trajectoire une demi seconde avant de toucher la fillette. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de voir Drago se précipiter sur sa fille et les éloigner de la zone de combat, et d'entendre un hurlement de désespoir avant que le sort ne la touche.

Elle fut propulsée dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffon et alla s'écraser dans les décombres. Le plafond qui était jusque là retenu par son « _Immobilus_ » s'effondra à son tour, les faisant disparaître, Lucius et elle.

« **NOONNNNNNNNNN** » hurla Harry.

Les jumeaux et Ron durent le retenir pour l'empêcher de se précipiter vers Hermione. Il se débattit comme un démon en hurlant son nom. Un nuage de poussière les recouvrit tous, et souffla tout sur son passage. Puis ce fut à nouveau le calme.

« **HERMIONE….. HERMIONE** » hurla à nouveau Harry.

Il se délivra de l'étreinte des trois roux et se jeta sur les décombres. Il creusa à main nue, pour la sortir de là-dessous. Ses mains furent rapidement en sang, mais il continuait. Sa magie entra en jeu et déblaya à sa place. Il trouva Hermione, allongée sur le ventre. Il sortit son corps des débris et la prit dans ses bras.

« Hermione, je t'en supplie… Mon Amour, mon Amour…. Hermione » dit-il en enlevant les cheveux qui cachaient son si beau visage.

Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne réagirait plus, plus jamais. Quand il le comprit, Harry laissa libre cour à son désespoir. Il pleura, cria, hurla à la mort tandis qu'il berçait son corps brisé.

**Hermione, son Hermione était morte.**

Elle était partie. Elle ne reviendrait pas, plus jamais. Elle ne lirait plus jamais d'histoires à Espérance, ne discuterait plus jamais d'art avec Drago, ne réprimanderait plus jamais les jumeaux qui lui avaient fait une farce, ne se disputerait plus jamais avec Ron à cause de sa capacité émotionnelle équivalente à celle d'une cuillère à café.

Mais surtout, elle ne lui sourirait plus. Elle ne l'embrasserait plus, ne le toucherait plus. Elle ne saurait jamais qu'il avait tout abandonné pour elle sans le moindre regret, qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, qu'il était prêt à tout, à tout changer, à tout recommencer. Du moment qu'il l'avait. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il voulait tant lui dire.

Elle ne poserait plus jamais ses yeux chocolat sur lui. Elle n'ouvrirait plus les yeux. Plus jamais.

Ainsi, Hermione ne vit jamais Ron tomber à genoux devant elle et lui demander pardon en larmes. Elle ne vit jamais Espérance et Drago la pleurer, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne vit jamais que Harry l'avait serrée contre son coeur pendant plus d'une heure, en l'appelant, en la suppliant. Elle ne vit jamais son sang se mêler au sien, les attachant ainsi l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Elle ne vit jamais Harry devenir hystérique quand on essaya de la séparer de lui. Elle ne vit jamais son agonie, sa déchirure. Elle ne le vit jamais les ramener chez eux. Elle ne le vit jamais s'occuper d'elle avec amour, la soigner, la laver, l'habiller, la coiffer. Elle ne le vit jamais les allonger sur leur lit et la tenir contre lui toute la nuit. Elle ne sentit jamais la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes ; ses lèvres devenues froides et pâle à mesure que le temps cruel s'écoulait. Elle ne sentit jamais ses larmes salées sur son visage paisible. Elle ne le vit jamais rester devant sa tombe dans le parc de Poudlard, sous la pluie, toute une journée et une nuit durant. Elle ne le vit jamais déposer une rose blanche, sa fleur préférée, avant de se détourner pour ne plus revenir.

**Tout cela elle ne le vit jamais.**

**Car elle était partie.**

**Pour toujours.**


	9. Renaissance

_**Chapitre 9 : Renaissance**_

Hermione fut enterrée dans le parc de Poudlard le lendemain, le 31 juillet. Elle en avait émis le souhait, et Arthur avait fait en sorte que sa volonté soit respectée. Sa tombe fut placée à côté de celle de Dumbledore et tout comme lui, une tombe blanche était apparue, dernier hommage d'une force plus grande. Son tableau alla rejoindre ceux des membres de l'Ordre et de tous ceux qui avaient combattus, quand le hall du Ministère fut reconstruit.

Cinq années passèrent, et la vie reprit peu à peu son cours. Chacun soigna ses blessures et avec le temps, le bonheur sourit enfin à nos amis.

Drago déménagea définitivement en France et devint artiste peintre. Alors qu'Espérance était âgée de 7ans, il rencontra une jeune femme répondant au doux prénom d'Estelle. Sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre, sa sensibilité et ses coups de folie lui redonnèrent goût à la vie et son cœur s'ouvrit de nouveau à l'amour. Espérance trouva en Estelle, la tendresse, la chaleur et l'amour maternel qui lui manquait tellement depuis la disparition de sa marraine et tomba tout de suite sous son charme. Elle fut d'ailleurs pour beaucoup dans l'aboutissement de leur histoire ; avec l'aide de Maximilien, le petit garçon d'Estelle qui avait le même âge qu'elle et dont elle était devenue inséparable, elle prit les choses en main, les grands étant selon elle « trop lent et trop compliqués ». Ils se marièrent et vinrent agrandir leur famille recomposée d'une petite sœur, qu'ils appelèrent Sophie et d'un frère, Tibo.

Ron assuma enfin et pleinement son rôle de parrain d'Espérance et devint médicomage. Il parcourut le monde pour venir en aide aux populations dans le besoin en étant médecin bénévole dans différentes associations. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il rencontra sa femme Calliope, lors d'une mission en Amérique Latine. Il avait tout de suite été attiré par sa force de caractère et son énergie. Elle lui donna des jumeaux, Christopher et Tom, et une magnifique petite fille, qu'il appela Hermione en hommage à sa meilleure amie.

Quant à Harry….

Nous étions au mois de juillet et une légère brise soufflait. Tout était calme dans le parc. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement ne venait gâcher la paix qui régnait en ce lieu. Un homme poussa les lourdes grilles qui gardaient l'entrée de Poudlard et pénétra dans le domaine. Il s'avança dans la nuit fragile qui précède l'aube, pour se rendre dans le parc, ce parc où il avait vécu tant de bons moments. Il arriva rapidement près du lac, où deux tombes faites dans le blanc le plus pur s'élevaient.

Harry s'arrêta devant les tombes de deux des êtres qui avaient le plus compté dans sa vie. Il déposa un lys sur celle d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand homme qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Puis ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur celle de son Hermione, la femme de sa vie. Il y déposa une rose blanche, à côté de celle qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il savait que c'était celle qu'il avait déposée le jour où il l'avait mise en terre, cinq ans auparavant, jour pour jour. Elle n'avait pas été altérée et était toujours aussi éclatante. Comme elle.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la magie séculaire qui se dégageait de ce lieu d'Histoire. Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir sa présence tout autour de lui. Il savait qu'en cet instant, Hermione était avec lui.

Après l'enterrement de sa Mione, Harry était parti, en abandonnant tout derrière lui. Il avait vidé son coffre et avait fait don de l'argent à différentes associations. Il avait erré à travers le monde tout ce temps. Il s'était réfugié dans le monde moldu, renonçant à la magie, et avait vécu de petits boulots. Il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. Il n'avait pas d'attaches, de racines, ne s'attachait à personne et ne laissait personne s'attacher à lui.

Puis finalement, il s'était installé en Espagne. Il rencontra un vieil ébéniste, qui le prit sous son aile et lui transmit son savoir. Il recommença peu à peu à s'ouvrir aux autres, à s'attacher.

Il recommença à sourire, à rire. Pour elle.

Il avait consacré les cinq dernières années à redevenir digne d'elle. Il était rentré dans le droit chemin, s'était racheté une conduite. Comme un pécheur, il avait expié les uns après les autres les péchés qui avaient éloignés Hermione de lui, et qui avaient fait qu'il l'avait perdu. Il s'était obligé à affronter son reflet dans le miroir chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus écoeuré par ce qu'il voyait.

Il s'était construit une nouvelle vie : de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux horizons, de nouveaux espoirs. Il redevint peu à peu le Harry qu'elle avait connu et aimé, le vrai Harry. Nombreuses sont les femmes qui succombèrent à son regard émeraude, son corps ferme, rassurant et protecteur, sa douceur masculine et enivrante. Un nouveau départ lui avait été offert, une nouvelle chance. Il aurait pu continuer….

Mais peut-on vraiment continuer quand on vous a arraché une partie de votre âme, la plus belle partie ? Peut-on continuer quand on sait que son cœur ne bat qu'à moitié, qu'il n'est plus entier ? Peut-on continuer quand l'être qui vous rendait meilleur, qui vous rendait plus fort et qui donnait un sens à votre vie est mort ?

Il avait essayé, essayé de toutes ses forces. Mais le fait est, que sans elle, Harry se sentait vide. Il était une ombre, juste une ombre. Hermione était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, celle qui lui avait appris l'espoir. Sans elle, il était incomplet, inachevé. C'est son amour qui faisait battre son cœur, exister son âme. **Elle** était son âme, sa gardienne. C'est elle qui le faisait exister, le faisait humain et divin en même temps. C'est sa force, son humanité, son feu sacré qui le faisait se sentir accompli. Elle était tant…. Elle était tout. Hermione Granger, c'était Harry Potter. Un seul et même être dans la Vie… comme dans la Mort.

Si Harry était là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il savait qu'il en avait le droit. Enfin. Il en était digne, il était prêt.

Il s'approcha de la tombe d'Hermione et s'y allongea doucement. Au loin, à l'horizon, le soleil commença à se lever. Harry ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était calme, son visage serein…heureux. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes de bonheur. Il allait enfin pouvoir **la** retrouver.

« Tu viens me chercher Hermione ? » dit-il dans un murmure.

Le vent se mit à souffler doucement dans les feuilles des arbres. Le soleil illumina le ciel, et éclaira la silhouette d'un homme enfin en paix, les yeux fermés dans un ultime sommeil.

Quand le soleil embrasa le domaine de Poudlard, il éclaira trois tombes blanches, dont deux qui fusionnaient pour ne faire plus qu'une, et qui étaient entourées d'un buisson de roses blanches éclatantes.

Harry ne savait pas où il était. Il avait juste chaud. Il se sentait juste bien. Il était libéré des notions de temps et d'espace. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce sentiment de plénitude. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il fut ébloui. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Eden ».

Il marcha dans ce jardin aux couleurs lumineuses, se sentant bien petit devant tant de beauté et de grandeur. Il sentait le contact de l'herbe sur ses pieds nus, le vent dans ses cheveux, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il s'avança près de ce qui semblait être un lac, dans lequel le soleil se reflétait rendant le surface presque aveuglante.

Et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait quelque chose en lui. Comme si…. Comme si…. Comme si son cœur recommençait à battre, était entier. Comme s'il était à nouveau entier.

C'est quand il la vit qu'il comprit. Elle était assise sur un banc. Son regard se perdait au loin, vers les montagnes. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient dans son dos. Tout comme lui, elle était pieds nus. Angélique et humaine à la fois. Elle se leva et se tourna. Elle s'approcha de lui, plongeant ses iris chocolat pétillant dans ses émeraudes brillant de larmes contenues. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et lui fit face :

« Hermione…. »

Il tendit une main vers son visage et le toucha. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne, pour sentir sa peau sur sa joue, pour sentir sa chaleur. Elle aussi pleurait.

« Harry…. Mon Harry…. »

Harry l'attira alors à lui et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour en respirer le parfum. Hermione passa les bras autours de son cou, laissa ses mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux et son visage, le serra contre elle comme jamais. Leurs larmes se mêlaient, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Harry trouva ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme un désespéré. Il la colla à lui, encore et encore, et encore. Il goûta à ses lèvres sucrées, à ses larmes salées, à sa langue chaude et douce. Il parsema son visage et son cou de mille baisers, de mille caresses. Hermione redessina le contour de son visage, de sa mâchoire, de ses doigts et de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Ils se touchaient fébrilement, voulant posséder l'autre, voulant le faire sien. La peau contre la peau, leurs mains liées, leurs âmes à nouveau unies. C'était tellement violent et tendre à la fois.

**C'était parfait.**

Hermione prit finalement son visage dans ses mains et lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Harry observa sa lionne, le cœur débordant d'amour, avec la sensation d'être là où il devait être, d'être ce qu'il devait être.

**D'être accompli.**

« Hermione… Merlin Hermione… J'ai tellement à te dire… Si tu savais, si tu savais à quel point…» commença t-il en en posant son front contre le sien, mais elle posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Je sais Harry, je sais… » Dit-elle en embrassant ses paupières closes.

Elle embrassa son visage pour faire partir la souffrance qu'elle ressentait chez lui. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle sentit qu'il était à elle de nouveau.

Elle l'obligea à le regarder et lui donna un baiser fiévreux. Elle le serra contre elle, et posa une de ses mains d'homme sur son cœur, pour qu'il sente qu'il ne battait que pour lui, que grâce à lui. Elle le regarda et Harry vit dans ces yeux, un amour et une foi sans limite pour lui. Un amour et une foi égale aux siens. Il prit alors une de ses petites mains et la posa sur son cœur pour qu'elle sente les pulsions de vie qui n'était que pour elle.

« Nous avons tout le temps mon amour…. Tout le temps » dit-elle en posant à nouveau son front contre le sien et en fermant les yeux.

Harry ferma les siens et se laissa bercer par le son de sa voix.

« Nous avons des secondes…. Nous avons heures pour nous aimer. Nous avons des hivers et des printemps, des saisons entières. Nous avons des matins et des jours, nous avons des mois et des années. Nous avons des siècles Harry, nous avons des millénaires.

Hermione mêla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser aussi doux et profond, que symbolique. Elle serra Harry plus fort contre elle et dans un souffle lui dit :

« Nous avons une Eternité…. »


End file.
